


Romántico

by Kikinu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Tony? ¿Qué es todo esto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romántico

Pepper mira, incrédula, las cientas de camelias que cubren la sala de la Mansión Stark. Pero, sin dudas, lo que más le sorprende es ver a todo el grupo de los Avengers acomodando las flores por el lugar.

—Oh oh… mmm… ¿Tony? —dice el Capitán Rogers, tocándole el hombro al susodicho.

—¿Qué ocurre, Cap? Oh, mierda. ¡Pots, te dije que a las nueve!

Pero Pepper no puede contestar, muda por la cantidad de camelias (su flor favorita) que la rodean. Natasha, el agente Barton, el doctor Banner, el capitán Rogers y Thor se alejan “disimuladamente” (una pista, con excepción de Natasha y el agente Barton, los Avengers no entienden el concepto de “sutileza”).

—¿Tony? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Tony le sonríe acercándose a ella.

—Dijiste que yo no era romántico, ¿verdad? Pues, ¿qué opinas de esto?

Y Pepper no puede evitar reír, porque Tony será un ególatra, pero al menos hace el esfuerzo.


End file.
